Yakusoku
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Despues de dos años Hibiki regresa a la escuela donde una vez enseñó como mujer. Pero ¿Por qué regresar? ¿Cuál fue su motivo? Ahora Hibiki se encontrara con varias sorpresas que tal vez nunca imagino.
1. El Retorno

_**Promesas**_

_Capitulo 1_

_El retorno_

_Ahhh, que aburrimiento._ –Se queja un hombre mientras se estira en su lugar con desgano y fastidio.- _Ya he estado tres horas seguidas en este tren. Espero llegar pronto. _–Se dijo así mismo mientras se volvía a acomodar en su pequeño asiento. Acto seguido volteo a ver el paisaje por la ventana. Era primavera, así que todo estaba verde o en el caso de Japón rosa. Ya que todos lo árboles estaban repletos de sakura hana. Si, la vista era realmente hermosa, pero pronto dejo de ser el centro de atención de aquel hombre, cuyos pensamientos comenzaron a recordar el porque se encontraba haciendo ese viaje. Sus labios se movieron susurrando una palabra que apenas pudo escuchar el. Después de eso se volteo dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de viaje.

Mientras el tren apuraba su marcha, bajo aquel mismo calido sol en la Escuela Seito Sannomiya se encontraba sentada en el verde pasto una chica que se veía muy interesada en algo.

_¡Me rindo! No puedo hacerlo._ –Gritó repentinamente la chica de cabello castaño atado en dos pequeñas coletas mientras arrojaba la lo que tenía en sus manos fuera de su vista. La castaña se sentía un tanto frustrada, así que recargo su cabeza en sus brazos intentando no pensar en aquello que no podía resolver. Así estuvo buen tiempo. Levanto la cabeza solo cuando escuchó pisadas alrededor. Volteó hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie. Repentinamente sintió como la abrasaron por atrás para después levantarla en el aire, lo cual le causo mucha sorpresa hasta que vio de quien se trataba.- _Konnichiwa, esta vez si que me has asustado. _–Le susurro suavemente.

_Eres tan linda… Fuko. _–Sonrió aquel joven para después besarla suavemente y bajarla al suelo. Fue entonces cuando se percato de una revista tirada en el suelo. Se dirigió a ella para recogerla.- _¿Es tuya? _–Le preguntó a Fuko, quien solo asintió.- _Toma. _–Le dio su revista. Ella la agarró con un poco de desgano para después entrelazar su mano libre con la de aquella persona e irse caminando hacia el edificio, ya que la campaña que indicaba el fin del receso comenzó a sonar.

Las clases pasaron rápido. Fuko y todas sus amigas (Fujio, Miho y Seiko) habían quedado en salir a comprar un helado y quedarse a platicar en algún parque. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de esa misma ciudad un tren llegaba a la estación después de un largo recorrido. Una ves que se detuvo, este abrió sus puertas para dejar salir a toda la gente.

_Al fin pude salir de esa horrible lata de sardinas. _–Dijo para si mismo el joven mientras se estiraba perezosamente. –_Ahora solo tengo que encontrar un lugar donde hospedarme. _–El joven se quedo pensativo un momento.- _Ya se, iré con Umeda. Tal vez… _-Sonrió perversamente.- _Pueda fastidiarlo un poco, además de que ya se como escapármele para no tener que pagar el alquiler de inmediato. Bien, aquí voy. _–El joven suspiro hondamente antes de comenzar a caminar. A cada paso que daba pensaba en la razón del porque se encontraba el ahí en ese momento y también en si había hecho bien al regresar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya se encontraba ahí y ahora seguiría hasta el final. No importando lo que pudiera pasar.

_**Continuara…**_

_Esta es mi primera historia de este anime. Espero que me quede bien, o al menos que alguien la lea ¬¬._

_Se que este capítulo me quedo corto, pero eso es porque este es como un prólogo o introducción. Ya los demás serán más largos._

_Dewa Matta!_

_PD: Dejen Reviews Onegai._


	2. El Primer Día

_**Promesas**_

_Capitulo 2_

_El Primer Día_

Hibiki estaba parado frente a la posada. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta. Tocó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que entro con toda la confianza del mundo. Una vez adentro se percato de que Sanjo dormía placidamente en una silla. A Hibiki se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de despertarlo dando un golpe a la mesa que estaba enfrente. Solo que al golpearla salió volando una tasa de té. Esta al caerse contra el suelo se rompió, por el ruido Sanjo despertó. Solo que antes de darse cuenta Hibiki tenía una pistola apuntándole enfrente de su cara.

_Tú ladrón, no dejare que me... ahhh. _–Sanjo se quedo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba ese supuesto ladrón.- _Hi... Hibiki¿Qué haces aquí? Hace ya dos años que te fuiste._

_Pero ya volví baa-chan. _–Le contesto con una gran sonrisa. Pero enseguida Sanjo puso una cara de pocos amigo.

_Te he dicho que no me digas así._ –Tan rápido como llegó la ara de enojo se fue.- _Pero que bien que estés aquí. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?_

_Pues he decidido que quiero volver a intentar ser maestro una vez más en Seito Sannomiya. He escuchado que la directora ya ha estado comenzando a aceptar hombres como maestros._ –Hibiki bajo la maleta que tenía cargando desde hacia rato.- _Y quiero ver si me aceptan nuevamente._

_¿Y estas seguro que no regresaste solo para ver a la tia de cabello castaño? _–Preguntó Sanjo burlonamente. Hibiki abrió la boca para hablar cuando de repente vio a los tios con los que había compartido la casa antes de irse. Todos sonrieron y lo fueron a saludar. En verdad que encontrarlo ahí era lo que menos esperaban. Se olvidaron de lo que querían hacer.

_Así que aquí están, espero que ya tengan la renta._ –De repente todos recordaron que lo que estaban haciendo era escapar para no tenerle que pagar la renta a Sanjo. Así que de volada salieron de ese lugar más rápido que un rayo, siendo perseguidos por Sanjo.

_Se ve que este lugar no ha cambiado en absolutamente nada. _–Hibiki sonrió y se sentó a esperar a que Sanjo regresara. Así podría pedirle una habitación. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que a los diez minutos ya estaba Sanjo frente a la casa jalando a los tres inquilinos que estaban golpeados.

_Bueno, ahora que ya todo esta en orden. Supongo que quieres rentar una habitación. –_Dijo Sanjo como si nada hubiese pasado. Hibiki solo asintió.- _Muy bien, tengo disponible la misma que usaste hace dos años. ¿Esta bien esa? _–Hibiki solo asintió de nuevo.- _O.K, entonces todo arreglado. Ahora tal vez quieras irte a descansar, ya que ha sido un viaje largo._

_No, de hecho ya voy a ir a la escuela para confirmar si es verdad lo que me dijeron. Además de que necesito el trabajo lo mas pronto posible para poderte pagar el alquiler._ –Hibiki dio media vuelta para salir.

_¡Que tengas suerte!_ –Le gritó Sanjo, a lo que Hibiki solo le respondió con un gracias enérgico. Pero en realidad aunque no lo pareciera, Hibiki por alguna razón se sentía nervioso. Aunque si se pensaba bien, no era para menos, regresar a un lugar donde diste clases como mujer y que al final se haya descubierto que eras hombre no era poca cosa. Pero en fin, eso era el pasado y ahora era el presente.

Cuando Hibiki llegó a la escuela, dudó un poco, pero al final se resigno a entrar. Pasó mientras era visto por estudiantes nuevos que no sabían nada de el, eso en cierta forma lo relajó. Una vez que llegó hasta la oficina de la directora se quedo parado un rato fuera pensando en si sería realmente una buena idea. Pero ya estaba ahí, ya había recorrido todo eso, ya no había marcha atrás. Hibiki suspiró hondamente y abrió lentamente la puerta. En cuanto fue visto la directora abrió grandemente los ojos.

_Usted es..._ –Alcanzo a decir la directora que estaba sorprendida que después de lo que paso años atrás el se atreviera a regresar.

_Así es, yo soy Amawa Hibiki y he regresado._ –Hibiki sonreía mirando a aquella mujer.- _Quisiera volver a ser maestro en su escuela._

_No se que decir. Es verdad que usted es un excelente maestro de educación física. Pero por lo del incidente de hace dos años, pues…_ -Sannomiya no pudo continuar, ya que Hibiki la interrumpió.

_Eso que sucedió hace tres años ya no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es el hoy. Muchos de los alumnos que van en esta escuela no sabe nada delo que sucedió. Ya solo quedan los del último año. Además usted lo dijo, yo soy un buen profesor de educación física. _–Hibiki se desanimo completamente. ¿De qué había servido su viaje? Tantas horas pensando es si estaría bien regresar para volver a intentar ser profesor de educación física en esa escuela.

_Esta bien, lo considerare. Por favor, venga mañana a esta misma hora para decirle sí si o sí no._ –Sannomiya lo volteó a ver con cara sería.- _Entonces hasta mañana._ –Después de eso Hibiki se dio vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Hibiki caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, iba de regreso a la posada. Peor se detuvo en seco cuando vio a un grupo de tios que se le hicieron muy parecidos. Cruzo la calle para poder verlos mejor. Y si, eran sus ex-alumnos. Todos estaban riendo mientras comían helado. Pero inmediatamente Hibiki se dio cuenta de algo. Con sorpresa vio a Fuko agarrada de la mano de Akira Fukae. ¿Porqué¿Acaso ellos serían novios? Hibiki se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la heladería todos reían. De pronto Seiko volteó hacia fuera y le pareció ver a alguien conocido. Pero cuando quiso ver bien, esa persona ya había doblado la esquina.

_No me lo van a creer._ –Les dijo Seiko a sus amigos.- _Pero podría jurar que acabo de ver al chico del bra._ –Inmediatamente Fuko se puso blanca como un muerto.- _Ohhh, Fuko ¿Estas bien? _–Le preguntó su amiga un tanto preocupada.

_Si, si, solo estoy un poco cansada. Si no les molesta, creo que me iré a mi casa._ –Dijo a sus amigos intentándose tranquilizar un poco.

_¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ –Le preguntó Akira un tanto preocupado. Fuko solo negó con la cabeza.

_Estaré bien. No te preocupes. Solo necesito descansar un poco._ -Fuko se despidió de todos y salió de la heladería rumbo a su casa. Pero Akira se quedo preocupado. No por que Fuko se haya ido. Si no por como reaccionó al nombramiento del chico del bra.

Fuko llegó a su casa y se fue a su habitación. Se encero y después se sentó en su cama. Abrazó a uno de sus peluches y se quedo pensativa un rato.

Hibiki a… regresado. –Susurró inaudiblemente para después acostarse en su cama con una mirada pensativa.

_**Continuara...**_

Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero andaba falta de imaginación, luego me la paso todo el día en el foro o viendo anime. Luego con las tareas pues ya no me queda tiempo ni ganas para escribir.

Aura nekoi, muchas gracias por tu review. Y tienes razón, me quedan los capítulos muy cortos. Pero como dije antes estoy falta de imaginación.

Yami no Matsuei: También te agradezco mucho tu review. La verdad me sorprendió tener 2. Como nunca antes nadie había escrito en español, creí que no tendría ninguno.

Pero bueno, gracias a ustedes dos decidí seguir con la historia. Debo decir que actualizare hasta dentro de unas 3 semanas. Ya que aún tengo que actualizar 3 fics mas.

Jâ Ne!


	3. ¿Será Acaso Qué…?

_**Yakusoku**_

_Capitulo 3_

_¿Será Acaso Qué…?_

Hibiki caminaba lentamente por las calles de esa ciudad pensando en lo que acababa de ver. Mientras caminaba, observaba a sus alrededores, nada en esa ciudad había cambiado en lo absoluto desde que se fue. Por un lado se sentía feliz por haber regresado, pero por otro lado, se sentía bastante abatido.

"_Vamos Hibiki, ¿Acaso querías que Fuko te esperara eternamente?"_ Una sonrisa irónica y dolida se formo en su rostro. _"Además, ella es mucho menor que yo."_ Aunque esos pensamientos le resultaban dolorosos, él sabía que era la verdad y nada podría cambiar eso. Después de un rato decidió regresar a la posada. Caminaba despacio sintiendo la fresca brisa en su cara.

Después de un rato llegó hasta la posada Gochisô. Se dio cuenta de que Sanjo estaba arreglando su motocicleta. Así que se dirigió hacia ese lugar sentándose en el lugar de siempre. _"Te ves desanimado."_ Comenzó a decir Sanjo al ver la cara de su amigo.

"_No es nada importante. Es solo que… creo que han cambiado mas cosas por aquí de las que imaginaba. Pero como sea…"_ Cambio súbitamente de tema y actitud. _"En lo que me tengo que concentrar es en el trabajo. Ya mañana me dirán si me quedo o no."_

"_Es por ella ¿Verdad?"_ Hibiki se le quedo viendo a Sanjo. Este había vuelto a cambiar de tema. _"No creí conveniente decírtelo antes, pero tu querida ex alumna ha estado saliendo con ese tio desde hace ya cinco meses."_ Eso fue un golpe bajo para Hibiki. _"Vamos, ya han pasado dos años. Realmente me sorprendió cuando te vi. Pensé que no regresarías."_

"_Creo que tienes razón baa-chan"_ Sanjo estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero al ver los ojos del muchacho prefirió guardárselo. Hibiki se levantó dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

"_No todo esta perdido."_ Murmuro el anciano antes de que Hibiki saliera. Este solo sonrió para marcharse, subió pesadamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez ahí cerro la puerta y se recostó en la cama. Pensando en que ahora solo debía de concentrarse en el trabajo.

La noche llegó pronto, las primeras estrellas comenzaron a cubrir el cielo. Una joven las veía desde su habitación, se le notaba triste y pensativa. _"Hibiki… ¿Por qué?… ¿Has vuelto en este momento?"_ Susurró antes de caer a su cama para intentar dormir.

Ya en la mañana todo mundo se levanto temprano, ya fuera para ir a trabajar o para ir a la escuela. Hibiki se encontraba en la mesa desayunando tranquilamente, ya que él no tenía nada que hacer hasta en la tarde. Pensaba en que haría si no le diesen el trabajo. Tal vez tendría que irse nuevamente de la ciudad, ya que no habría una razón para que se quedase, o podría intentar conseguir otro empleo. Al final decidió que el destino decidiría eso, en ese momento solo quería descansar.

El tiempo paso realmente rápido, pues antes de darse cuenta ya se tenía que ir a la escuela. Se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió a la escuela. Mientras más se iba acercando a ese lugar más estudiantes veía. Se sintió bastante bien al saber que no lo conocían. Pero más adelante se encontraba alguien muy conocido para él.

"_Akira… Fukae."_ Se dijo para si mismo mientras el tio se acercaba cada vez más. Al parecer iba distraído, por lo que no había notado la presencia de Hibiki, no al menos hasta que choco con él. Al recobrar el equilibrio estaba dispuesto a disculparse, pero todo cambio en cuanto vio la cara de la persona con la que había chocado. No hizo gesto alguno, solo se quedo estático mirándolo. Hibiki por su parte forzó una sonrisa. _"Konnichiwa Fukae. Cuanto tiempo sin verte." _El chico en vez de responder se limitó a poner una cara de enfado y seguir su camino ignorándolo. Hibiki mientras tanto pensó que tal vez así sería mejor y siguió caminando donde la directora.

Atravesando los pasillos, notó que las estatuas seguían ahí, notó como es que nada había cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Cuando llegó a la oficina de la directora suspiro profundamente antes de tocar a la puerta. Esperó hasta que del otro lado se oyó una voz que le indicaba que podía pasar. Abrió lentamente la puerta, al entrar se encontró con una sorpresa muy poco agradable.

"_¡Usted es…!"_ Exclamo una voz femenina. Hibiki la reconoció inmediatamente poniendo una cara de decepción. _"¡El pervertido acosa estudiantes que se hace pasar por mujer!" _Dijo aquella mujer casi gritando mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente. Hibiki se había olvidado completamente de ella al no verla el día anterior. _"Directora, ¿No va a echar a este pervertido de aquí?"_

"_Mukogawa, creo que es mi deber informarle que esta persona, a la cual usted llama pervertido es ahora el nuevo maestro de educación física para los grados superiores."_ Al escuchar esto a Reiko casi le daba un paro cardiaco mientras que Hibiki se puso completamente feliz, lo había logrado. Ahora podría enseñar de nuevo en esa escuela. La vicedirectora no podía debatir nada, sabía perfectamente que cuando Sannomiya tomaba una decisión, no había poder humano que hiciera que cambiara de opinión. Así que suspiro en derrota pensando en que le haría la vida muy difícil en el instituto, sin mencionar que lo tendría bien vigilado para ver que no hiciera nada extraño_. "Empezara desde mañana…"_ Comenzó a decirle la directora a Hibiki_. "A las ocho en punto para darle clase de educación física a los alumnos de tercer grado. Espero que llegue a tiempo. Eso es todo, lo veré mañana."_ Hibiki se despidió para después marcharse. Al parecer tenía toda la tarde libre nuevamente.

Al ir saliendo divisó a lo lejos a una persona conocida. Se trataba de Fuko. Se le quedó viendo por un momento, notando que su cabello había crecido y le llegaba a los hombros, ciertamente se veía mas guapa así. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven lo volteó a ver. Hibiki le sonrío y la saludo con la mano, mientras tanto Fuko tiro sus libros sin querer. Inmediatamente los recogió y se fue de ahí ignorando al muchacho que se quedo bastante sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña.

"_¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa cuando lo vi?"_ Se preguntaba una joven que iba corriendo hacia su casa tropezándose a cada rato_. "¿Será acaso qué…?"_

_**Continuara…**_

_Pues aquí el siguiente capitulo. Si, ya se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar. Esta vez no fue por falta de imaginación, sino por la escuela, las tareas, los trabajos y los exámenes. Pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, seguro que podré actualizar más rápido._

_Aviso que para la siguiente actualización si me voy a tardar mucho porque pienso escribir de una vez toda la historia he irla publicando cada 15 días o cada semana. Ya luego veré. También me disculpo por lo cortos que están los capítulos. Pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlos más largos. Igual espero que les valla gustando el fic._

_Y como pudieron ver, cambié el nombre del fic, bueno, de hecho solo puse el nombre en japonés. La verdad es que se me ocurrió hacerle una pequeña modificación al fic y el titulo ya no quedo. Ni modo, siempre me pasa lo mismo._

"**Aura Nekoi"** Te agradezco tu review, y siento que no haya cumplido mi promesa de actualizar en tres semanas. Gomen Nasai.

"**_Umi"_** Si, a mi también me gusta la pareja de Hibiki y Fuko, si no fuera así no estaría escribiendo esto XDDD. Te agradezco tu review.

"**_Yuki-Kudo"_** Muchas gracias por tu review. Y debería de escribir un fic de este anime aunque lo actualices cada mil como yo XDDD. Así para poderlo leer. Y por lo de la edad de Fuko, pues como vi el anime hace un buen, no recuerdo si lo mencionaron o no. Pero en este fic vamos a hacer de cuenta que va en el grado superior, Ne?

"_**Ran"** _Te agradezco tu review, ya te agregué al msn, ahora solo falta que yo me conecte algún día XDDD.

Misterio de la vida "¿Por qué siempre mis contestaciones para los reviews serán tan cortas?" Es algo que siempre me pasa, ni hablar, soy mujer de pocas palabras XDDD.

Jâ Ne!


	4. Primera Clase

_**Yakusoku**_

_Capitulo 04_

_La Primera Clase: Un Encuentro Inevitable_

_**¡Riiiiing! ¡Riiiiiing!**_

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando el estrepitoso despertador comenzó a sonar turbando la tranquilidad de la habitación. Ahí, sobre la cama había un bulto cubierto con una sabana, de ahí, salió una mano tanteando la pequeña mesa hasta que dio con el despertador para poder apagarlo.

**Ahhh, que rápido se hizo de día.** Hibiki se levantó para poderse estirar un poco.** No pude dormir casi nada por la emoción. **Murmuraba adormilado. **Como sea, un buen baño me animara.**

Hibiki se metió a la ducha con el agua casi hirviendo. Después de un rato noto como con el vapor solo conseguía sentirse más cansado. Cerró toda el agua caliente y abrió solo la fría, lo que de verdad hizo que se despejara y se bañara mil de rápido. Al salir se vistió velozmente y se dirigió a desayunar, aunque al llegar solo agarró un pan tostado ya que quería llegar a tiempo en su primer día.

Llego a las puertas de la escuela veinte minutos antes de las ocho, entró hacia el patio donde sería la clase y comenzó a recordar el primer día en que dio clases ahí y cual había sido su pruebe para ser admitido. Menos mal que ese año no tendría que hacer nada como eso, pero... su ingreso a la escuela había sido demasiado sencillo, mucho más de lo que hubiese creído. Acaso, ¿En esos dos años Sannomiya se había ablandado tanto? **Bueno, la verdad no vale la pena pensar en eso, lo que importa es que ya tengo el trabajo**. Pensó para si. En eso la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó.

A lo lejos se veía como Sannomiya se acercaba con Reiko a un lado, quien por cierto tenía cara de disgusto. **Bien profesor, creo que sería bueno que fuera al auditorio para poder hacer la debida presentación a los alumnos.** Hibiki asintió mientras seguía a la directora que ya se había dado media vuelta.

**Hoy le queremos dar la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor.** En el auditorio solo se encontraban los alumnos de tercer grado. **Él se encargara de impartir educación física a los grados superiores. Tal vez algunos lo recuerden por el incidente de hace dos años, lo que por favor les voy a pedir discreción con sus demás compañeros de los otros años.** Entre los alumnos se escuchaban comentarios tales como _"No puedo creer que realmente haya regresado"_ o _"Si, es con el que se armo el escándalo cuando íbamos en primero, pero aún así es un buen profesor."_ **Espero que lo reciban bien y que este pueda ser un nuevo inicio para el profesor.** La directora dejo de hablar para que Hibiki se acercara a decir algunas palabras.

**Bueno, primero que nada, quisiera agradecerle a Sannomiya por darme otra oportunidad de trabajar en la escuela nuevamente. Y espero que así como ella lo hizo, ustedes me vuelvan a aceptar como su maestro, esta vez como lo que realmente soy. **Hibiki dejo de hablar y volteó a ver a los alumnos quienes estaban en completo silencio, Hibiki hizo una pequeña reverencia y todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir. Al escucharlos el nuevo profesor se sintió un poco más relajado.

La presentación no había durado más de quince minutos, por lo que aún quedaba media hora de clase. No tardaron ni diez horas en estar en el patio a los que les tocaba clase.** Bien, nos queda la mitad de la primera hora y la segunda hora, pasaré lista rápido y haremos algunos ejercicios de calentamiento. Posteriormente haremos carreras para ver su velocidad. **Hibiki empezó a nombrar lista. **Kuzuha Fuko.** Al llegar a ese nombre nadie respondió. **Kuzuha Fuko.** Repitió, pero siguieron sin contestar, el profesor la buscó con la mirada pero no la pudo ver. **¿Alguien sabe donde esta Fuko?** Al momento se acercó Fujio.

**Yo la iré a buscar profesor.** Probablemente siga en los vestidores. Hibiki le dio permiso a Fujio de que fuera a buscar a la alumna desaparecida. Himejima corrió hasta los vestidores y comenzó a buscar por todos lados, hasta que finalmente dio con la persona que estaba buscando. Esta se encontraba sentada detrás de unos casilleros con el rostro entre la piernas y cubriéndose con sus brazos. **¿Qué tienes Fuko? ¿Te sientes mal? Porque si es así le podemos decir a la enfermera y seguro que te da un justificante.** No obtuvo respuesta alguna. La chica seguía como si nunca hubiera llegado su amiga. No me digas que es por... Amawa Hibiki. Al escuchar el nombre levantó la cabeza, tenía el rostro rojo, más sin embargo no lloraba.

**Puede que si, es solo que... estoy un poco asustada.** Fujio puso una cara de que no entendía nada. **Ayer que lo vi... mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y me puse muy nerviosa.** Su amiga sonrió comprensivamente. **Pero no me debería de pasar eso, después de todo ya tengo novio, y lo quiero mucho.** **Así que me siento culpable por este sentimiento.**

**No te preocupes Fuko. Se que no suelo decir cosas así, pero sigue a tu corazón. Yo me di cuenta de que aunque hubieras aceptado a Akira en el fondo seguía el recuerdo del profesor Amawa. No te voy a decir que dejes a Akira, solo te voy a decir que hagas lo que creas que es correcto.** Fujio le extendió la mano a Fuko. **Y ya mejor nos regresamos porque si no el maestro va a pensar que ya nos la pinteamos.** Ambas chicas comenzaron a correr, claro, a medio camino Fuko se tenía que caer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En la oficina de la directora alguien daba vueltas de una lado para otro con una vena saltada en su frente.

**¿Pero como es posible que haya aceptado a ese pervertido en una institución tan decente como lo es esta? Piénselo bien Sannomiya, si se llega a saber lo de hace dos años podríamos tener muchos problemas, sobre todo con los padres de los estudiantes.**

**No se preocupe tanto señorita Mukogawa, seguro que todo ira bien. **Sannomiya dio un sorbo a su té. **Nadie tiene porque enterarse, a menos de que alguien lo diga.** Dio una mirada semi-acusadora a Reiko. **Y supongo que nadie lo hará.**

**Pues por supuesto que no, pero como puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que alguien como el esta tan cerca de todas nuestras estudiantes.**

**Ya le dije que se calme, que no va a pasar nada. Que Hibiki es un buen maestro. Yo lo se.**

**¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? **Preguntó retadoramente Reiko. **Yo solo lo sé.** Fue su última respuesta.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En cuanto salieron al patio Fuko pudo ver a Hibiki, lo que causo que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal y su respiración se agitó un poco. Entonces fue cuando su nuevo profesor volteó hacia donde estaba ella. Se quedaron viendo por lo que pareció ser un largo rato, mientras que Fuko sintió como se iba poniendo roja de la cara. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y se fue acercando lentamente hasta el profesor. **Siento la tardanza.** Fuko no despegaba la vista del suelo. **Me dolía un poco el estomago.** Fue su excusa.

**¿Y ya te sientes bien? ¿No preferirías ir a la enfermería?** Todo esto se lo dijo muy seriamente, lo que le dolió a Fuko. _¿Por qué tanta frialdad? ¿Sería por lo del otro día?_ Fuko negó con la cabeza. Bien, entonces vete con tus demás compañeros para que hagas los ejercicios. **Tal vez... lo mejor sea que me mantenga alejado de ella.** Pensó para si mismo para después seguir con la clase.

**Puede que lo mejor sea alejarme de él y continuar con mi vida y con Akira como si nada hubiese pasado.** Pensó Fuko para sí mientras hacía los ejercicios. Mientras alguien los observaba. **Parece que estos dos van a necesitar un empujoncito.** Sonrió por lo bajo. **Aunque... lo siento por él.** Volteó hacia la persona a su lado.

_**Continuara...**_

Ara ara, ya son seis meses, si que el tiempo se pasa rápido. Pero por lo menos saben que no he dejado este fic, y que aunque me tarde mucho voy a seguir escribiéndolo hasta terminarlo. Ya se que este capítulo esta muy corto, pero aquí solo quería decir como le fue en su primer día, bueno, más concretamente en su primera hora XD.

Y pues decir que al fin en este capitulo se encontraron Fuko y Hibiki, pero ahora... ¿Qué pasara? Da igual, creo que todos se imaginan como va a terminar. Si, como terminan todos los shojos XD. En fin, espero por lo menos estarlo haciendo medio interesante, lo suficiente como para que valga la pena esperarlo o seguirlo leyendo.

**MyKoD3:** Que onda lindo precioso XD, la verdad me sorprendió recibir un review tuyo, pero me dio mucho gusto. Gracias por lo que dijiste de mi fic. Por cierto, pienso escribir uno de Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, ¿Quieres leerlo? XDDDD, en fin, espero que leas este capitulo y que por la tardanza no te hayas olvidado de que este fic existe XD. Un besote, bye.

**Aura Nekoi:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Y por lo que no importa cuanto me demore, pues en parte tenes razón, pero esto ya fue una exageración. Me he olvidado completamente de seguir escribiendo. Me siento mal T.T. En fin, que bueno que te guste el nuevo titulo que en realidad solo es la traducción XD.

**Ran: **Que bien que te quedes con ganas de saber que va a pasar, y que lastima que yo me tarde tanto en actualizar XD, en fin, ya ni prometo que voy a actualizar pronto, mejor te prometo que voy a actualizar. Y si, arriba HibikixFuko.

**Rina Battusai:** De nada, cuando quieras. Es una lastima que no pueda leer tus fics porque no he visto Rurouni Kenshin y la verdad es que odio Evangelion, pero si algún día veo la de Kenshin ten por seguro que la leeré.

**Mireille:** Pues un poco tarde pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. La verdad ya me sentí mal de que todos digan que quieren seguir leyendo y yo tardándome los años, bueno... los medios años XD, Bueh, te agradezco tu review, nos vemos.

**DUO V.P.V.M.:** Etto, creo que llamare a la policía XD, además si me matas como vas a seguir leyendo XD. Pero que weno que te haya gustado mi fic y ya se que me tarde mucho, pero... ¡Lo continué! Y eso es lo que importa.

**Hana Faiya Fujimi:** Gracias por los ánimos. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Yuki-Kudo:** Pues creo que se nota que a Fuko le sigue gustando Hibiki, pero a veces la gente hace cosas muy tontas. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.

**Davinci:** Como puedes ver no me olvide de este fic. De hecho tu me lo recordaste XD Y anda, que no porque sea el único tengo que dejar de intentar escribir bien, además hay algunos en ingles, y con un traductor se pueden leer XD Pero de veras espero que alguien escriba otro de este anime para poder leerlo. Te agradezco tu review y espero sigas leyendo.

Jâ Ne!


End file.
